His Flower
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: Sometimes, Iris wondered what Megaman saw in her; she was just a nervous wreck, and definitely not any kind of fighter. Nevertheless, he called her 'His Flower'. 30 sentences of Megaman/Iris with other implied pairings.


_** : His Flower**_

_**30 Sentences of **_

_**Beyondard**_

_**Other Pairings Implied**_

* * *

**1. Cute**

Whenever Iris blushed, Megaman couldn't help but think she was really cute.

**2. Change**

Iris' heart tore apart whenever Megaman became the beast within him.

**3. Comfort**

Iris comforted Megaman when Lan was injured in a robbery.

**4. Will**

"I will..." Megaman's voice growled, as his eyes grew red and slitted, staring up at Darkman, his body enveloping in Trill's soul and Gregar's essence. _**"I WILL PROTECT IRIS!" **_

**5. Pain**

Megaman felt pain whenever he fused with Trill, but it subsided whenever he thought of Iris.

**6. Help**

"Megaman, could help me with something?" Iris asked, blushing and pushing her fingers together.

**7. Parent**

"Papa! Mama!" Trill shouted as he pointed at Megaman and Iris, both who blushed. Roll was livid in response.

**8. Let Go**

Whenever she saw Megaman and Iris, Roll reminded herself to let go. After all, she had Bass.

**9. Resolve**

"I'll stop you, for Iris' sake!" Megaman shouted with resolve as he faced down Colonel, who was in Beast Out. "So get ready!"

**10. Power**

Megaman didn't care if the Beasts inside him and Trill made him use their power and lose his sanity, he would gladly give in to it in order to save Iris, over and over.

**11. Dinner**

"I wonder if Megaman would like this pasta?" Iris questioned as she poured over the recipe program.

**12. Drunk**

When Protoman invited Megaman on his Navi bachelor party, that was the first time Megaman knew what drunk was-evidenced by Iris' hand planted on his face the next morning.

**13. Envy**

When Megaman said to her he was meeting up with Roll for a quick lunch, Iris would be the first to admit she was jealous.

**14. Program**

"How about 'X' for the name?" Iris said, as Megaman poured over code for a new antivirus. "After all, X has infinite potential."

**15. Coincidence**

After watching the strange anime named 'Futari wa Pretty Cure' Gutman had perscribed, Megaman decided Iris sounded like Shiho Kubota. "Just a coincidence."

**16. Bonding**

"And this is how you skin a cyber rabbit for stew..." Bass said as he cut open a live rabbit in the Real World, when Megaman puked in a bush. "Strange...I was just trying to 'bond' with him. Stupid Roll."

**17. Mafia**

"We'll find Pharoahman...and take him out." A door opened. "...Mega, why are there Navi's wearing suits in the dining room?"

**18. Rage**

Megaman felt nothing but unadulterated rage as Darkman punched Iris repeatedly. His roar echoed as he was encompassed by the snarling wolf within.

**19. Easy**

What frightened Megaman was how _easy_ he could become Bass, filled with hatred. Iris banished that thought from his mind.

**20. Isolated**

After Iris had left for Beyondard, Megaman had isolated himself in Lan's PET, speaking to no-one.

**21. Double Date**

Megaman and Iris met Bass and Roll near Aki-chan's next concert. Megaman and Bass had stood by bewildered as Iris and Roll screamed with passion as the song went on.

**22. Pervert**

"Megaman!" Iris shouted in embarrassment as she caught the flash of a camera. "Why are you taking pictures of me like this?" Except...

**23. Mistake**

It was Gutsman. Without a moment to lose, Megaman beat him to an inch within his life.

**24. Flight**

When he went to Beyondard, he carried Iris on his back in his Falzar form, and they both enjoyed the flights.

**25. Future**

Sometimes, Megaman dreamed of their future; an apartment, kids and regular hang outs with friends. But...

**26. Rampage**

The images of mini Gregar and Falzar Megamen rampaging and causing chaos made his stomach churn in discomfort.

**27. Doomed**

"You're doomed, dude." Elecman said as Megaman looked frantically for Iris' missing hair ornament. "You. Are. DOOMED." "Not helping!"

**28. Blood**

Whenever she saw Megaman's wounds shed blood in the Real World, she was reminded he was a human trapped in the body of a Navi.

**29. Synch**

Megaman and Trill synched so completely sometimes, they could feel Iris a world away.

**30. Calm**

"Please Megaman..." Iris pleaded as she wrapped Falzar Megaman in a hug. "Just calm down. Please _stop_."

* * *

**The second of sentence-fics that I've written, featuring Megaman and Iris from the NT Warrior series. Please read and review! AN: Just so you know, Eri Sendai, Iris' seiyu in Beast also voiced Shiho Kubota in Futari wa Pretty Cure.  
**


End file.
